english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Joles
Bob Joles (born July 16, 1959 in Glendora, California) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chowder (2008) - Mr. Fugu (ep10) *Clarence (2014) - Loudspeaker Voice (ep3), Manager (ep3), TV Announcer (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2006) - Frostbite (ep42), Walla (ep42) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Sneezy (ep11) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Skunderbelly (ep35) *Generator Rex (2011) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Hades (ep18) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2005) - Announcer (ep9), Boss (ep3), Dog Catcher (ep9), Head Bully (ep3), Jacque (ep9), Marty Rossian (ep23), Tux Shop Guy (ep3), Vigilante #2 (ep2), Vigilante #3 (ep2), Vigilante Leader (ep2) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Baby Plant 1 (ep20), Baby Plant 2 (ep20), Uncle Betty (ep20) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Nesmith, Aglooboo Eater (ep17), Alien (ep1), Alien#1 (ep15), Alien#2 (ep6), Boh-Rok (ep2), Chocktow (ep23), Drakbog (ep14), Flaven (ep23), Gashlubb Gary (ep21), Gronze#3 (ep6), Guard (ep7), Guard (ep14), Guard (ep16), Guard (ep22), Guard#1 (ep4), Hole#2 (ep15), Jerry (ep5), Little Londar (ep16), Mackadar Soldier#3 (ep24), Mother Drakbog (ep22), Right Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Wedger (ep26), Zeenuian (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian (ep14), Zeenuian#1 (ep23), Zeenuian#3 (ep18), Zeenuian#4 (ep15) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Caccitore (ep27), Customer (ep27), Worm Handler (ep27) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2012) - Man-Ray (ep180), Fish#105 (ep180), Melvin (ep180) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Druid#2 (ep17), Dwarf#1 (ep17), Ulik (ep17) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Clerk (ep61), Guard (ep61) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Jack *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Sneezy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Knight, Mayor McCheese, Mob Man#2 'Movies' *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - Guiseppe *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#2 *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Bagheera *The Wild (2006) - Camo, Ringleader Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Sneezy 'Movies' *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer Video Games 'Video Games' *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Ezio Moretti, Lucas Trenton *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - G-Man 2, Scientist 1 *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Blastaar, Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Barbarian King, Icarus *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Homeless Male Ped. 1, Homeless Male Ped. 2, Homeless Male Ped. 3 *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Gimli *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Archos *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Mr. Nesmith *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Kyros *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Additional South Asia AO Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gimli (Voice Double), Treebeard *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gimli *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Lao Chao *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Grimoire Valentine *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Iedolas Aldercapt *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Sneezy *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Online Unit Soldiers, PMC Commander *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Dr. Blackwell *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Gimme, Laambo, Walltha *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - King Valtos *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - King Valtos *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Odin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2016. Category:American Voice Actors